injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonya Blade (MKE)
General Sonya Blade has been through a lot since helping Raiden defeat the Netherrealm and Shinnok 25 years ago, including marriage to action hero Johnny Cage, with whom she had a daughter. But parenting was not Sonya's strong suit. Her commitment to her career and difficulty opening up emotionally led to their split five years ago. The battle against Shinnok reunited their family however and they are a stronger unit than they have ever been. Will they stay as strong when faced with another Mortal Kombat though? Moves Energy Rings: Clanging her wrists together, she sends out pink ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. Leg Grab: Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground behind her. Kiss: Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. Garrote Parry: Sonya extends her garrote in front of herself to parry high punches or kicks. If the opponent strikes her with one of these, she will wrap their wrist or ankle with the garrote and be allowed to strike them before they break free. Stun Grenade: Sonya throws a stun grenade at the opponent, and it explodes after a short time, electrocuting them. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. Drone: Sonya calls in a drone. The drone shoots homing electric energy at the enemy to knock them down. Fatalities Sonya Blade can select from any of the fatalities performed in the games in an effort to create a fully immersive Mortal Kombat experience: *'Fire Kiss:' This fatality has been Sonya's trademark fatality ever since MK. She would blow a flaming kiss in the direction of her opponent, burning him/her alive. *'Scissor Split:' Sonya performs her leg grab trademark move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. *'Poison Kiss:' Sonya exhales a mystical poisonous mist at her opponent (complete with Valentine hearts), causing him/her to choke and vomit food twice and blood once. While the opponent is distracted by the vomiting, Sonya then jumps in the air and crushes her opponent's head with her feet. *'Kut-Throat:' Sonya gets a garrote wire, puts it at her opponent's throat and flips over their head. She then slowly slices through their neck, and their head falls off. *'Target Marked': Sonya shoves a smoke grenade into her opponent's mouth. Afterwards, she summons an attack drone with her wrist device. It shoots out a pair of lasers that cut off the opponent's arms and a rocket that homes onto the smoke marker, blowing up the head. The rest of the body then falls over. *'Head Hunter': Sonya wraps her garrote wire around the back of her opponent's neck and knees his/her head upward, decapitating him/her. While the head is in the air, a drone shoots at it until it is reduced to a bloody, fleshy skull. Sonya then catches the skull and attaches it to her belt as a trophy. *'''Quick Scope: '''Sonya kicks the opponent's legs to get them on their knees. Then, she walks away before turning for a second and firing three shots, hitting their crotch, heart and forehead respectively. She salutes them before strolling away. Skins Mortal Kombat: Entirety will feature every skin ever used for Sonya Blade. All except the default skin can be unlocked in the Krypt. SONIYAMK1.gif|MK1 Sonya-mk3-fix1.gif|MK3 MK4-03_Sonya.png|MK4 Mksm_sonya_render.jpg|Shaolin Monks Mkda_BODY_SONYA.png|Deadly Alliance Mkda_BODY_SONYS_ALT.png|Veteran Mkdcu-sonya-blade.jpg|MKvDC Sonyarender.png|MK9 Alternate.jpg|Tank Top Mortal_kombat_x_sonya_alt_quick_release_by_datkofguy-d8owb0k-1-.png|Private Motherland Sonya.png|Motherland Sonya_Blade_(cartoon).jpg|Animated Category:Copicat123 Category:Mortal Kombat: Entirety Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Special Forces (MKE)